


The Residents of Glimmerbrook Manor

by FandomsUnite17



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsUnite17/pseuds/FandomsUnite17
Summary: When four people who had never met each other won a three-story mansion in an annual giveaway, they finally agreed to move in together, seeing as none of them wanted to give up the opportunity.At first, it all seemed normal, except for the guy who was in the single bedroom on the top floor. But as time went on, it became clear that the eerie man on the top floor wasn't the only one keeping secrets. There seemed to be only one of them that didn't act like he was hiding anything. Only a week after the day they all moved in, one of them mysteriously woke up collapsed in the hallway, and from there they could only get more suspiscious.P.S. This is a fanfiction I'm writing based on an idea I got from a save I made on The Sims 4, wherein I designed the Sanders Sides as Sims. As one could assume, however, this fanfiction will be much, much more complicated than the half-story I made with that save.  The save included the expansions; Island Living, Cats+Dogs, City Living, Realm of Magic, Vampires, My First Pet, and Strangerville. So that's where I got the inspiration! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Breif Royality, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 3





	The Residents of Glimmerbrook Manor

It was still early in the morning when the first new tenant arrived. Early enough even the sun wasn't up yet. The main areas of the house were already furnished. The only parts that were left empty were the bedrooms which only had the customization of the flooring and wallpaper they'd chosen. The four new tenants had been chosen anonymously for the annual lottery hosted for their entire state. The prizes included five-thousand a week for each person and a large, three-story house. And since of course all of them wanted the house they had reluctantly decided to move in together. Today was the day they were all moving into their new home in Glimmerbrook and Virgil could not be more nervous. He had gotten here before dawn for two reasons — to avoid being outside in the sunlight, and because he knew it would take him forever to lug his overly-huge furniture up there. The smallest thing he had was a forty-pound stereo system unless you count his giant wall mural. Nearly two hours later, once he'd gotten those plus his pipe organ and his large solid wood coffin up to his bedroom on the third floor, he pulled his decorations out of their boxes in his coffin and stuck his earbuds in before he began setting them up. Halfway through decorating he heard furniture being drug through the hall on the floor below him. “Jeez, loud much?” He shoved his earbuds in tighter and turned the volume up, rolling his eyes. He’d never met any of his new housemates except for calls and messages so he didn’t actually know any of them by appearance, but whoever was dragging furniture around and suddenly singing way too loudly was not going to get along with him… He turned his music up even louder and groaned. He was not looking forward to this.  
The second tenant arrived about an hour after dawn, and before he knew it he had broken out in song. He couldn’t help it! It took no more than thirty minutes to get all of his furniture up the stairs. The tricky part was deciding where he wanted any of it! He tried one way, then another, then another, but no matter how many times he arranged and rearranged it just didn’t look right. Finally, he decided on putting his bed in the convenient little nook beside the only window. But that still left… everything else he owned. He spread his faux rose petals around his bed and turned to the rest of the furniture, still singing absentmindedly.  
Tenant number two was downstairs on the couch in the main room scrolling his phone mindlessly when the third tenant arrived. The third tenant stepped inside silently and glanced around, then noticed the other man and stepped up to him. “Greetings.”  
“Oh, hey! You’re…”  
“Logan.”  
“Right, right. Uh, Roman.” He sat up and shook the man’s hand. “Want help with your stuff?”  
“That would be greatly appreciated.” So they went outside and opened the doors to the moving truck.  
“You got the balcony room, right?”  
“Yes.”  
Roman clicked his tongue and shot up finger guns. “Gotcha. I’ll get the bed.” He pulled the bedframe out and grabbed one end, and Logan immediately rushed to the other end. “No, no, I got it. You grab one of the boxes or something.”  
“But I don’t understand how-”  
Roman grinned smugly and grabbed one end of the bed frame, lifting the entire thing off the ground and stepping back through the gate, up onto the porch and straight inside and up the stairs. Logan stared blankly until he was out of view, then he managed to shake himself to his senses and grab one of his boxes to follow him. “Oh, perfect timing! Where do you want the bed at?”  
“Two feet away from the back wall in the back-right corner.”  
“That good?”  
“Yes, that’s fine…” It was definitely further from the wall than two feet but he didn’t want  
to argue it and push the man’s generosity. He couldn’t risk losing this help. If he was being honest he had spent the entire five-hour drive here fretting and worrying over how he was ever going to be able to get his belongings to his bedroom in the first place. Strength was anything but his strong suit — his arms occasionally got sore carrying milk cartons, let alone dragging his entire bed frame, desk, dresser, or bookshelf up a flight of stairs. So, to say the least, he was grateful for the help. They went back down and Roman grabbed the mattress next, and he grabbed another box. Then Roman grabbed the bookshelf, and he grabbed another measly box. Then the dresser, and once again all he brought upstairs was one single box. And if he didn’t feel weak enough already, his arms were throbbing and he was getting short of breath. “I apologize, but may we take a short break?”  
“Oh, yeah, you’re good.” And then he left. Logan was confused until he returned a few moments later carrying his desk. “Alright, you coming?”  
“I’m sorry…?”  
“To get a drink. Sit down for a minute. Whatever.”  
“Oh, of course.”  
“You drink soda? Or perhaps you prefer something a little more exciting? I have whiskey on hand.”  
“No, I just prefer water.”  
“Boring.” Roman pulled open one of the kitchen cupboards and handed him an empty glass, then grabbed one of his cokes from the fridge and leaned against the countertop while Logan sat down at the table.  
“Has anyone else arrived?”  
“Uh, don’t think so. I haven’t seen anyone at least.”  
“You own two cars then?”  
“No? Are there three out there?” Logan gestured out the window where there was, in fact, a third car parked behind the house “Oh dang, I didn’t even notice that. Wonder where he is, then, if he’s been here the whole time… Oh, duh! He’s probably the guy with that room on the third floor. Who was that again?”  
“I believe… his name was Virgil.”  
“Oh, yeah. He’s the quiet one, right?” Logan nodded in answer. They sat silently for a few more minutes, then Roman stepped forwards and clapped his hands together. “Alright, you ready to get the last bit?” Logan nodded and set his cup in the sink and they both went back out to the truck. There were four boxes and his desk chair left. He was about to suggest that he wheel up the chair and Roman take two boxes, and then they could come back and get the last two, but before he could say anything Roman pilled three boxes on the chair and lifted the whole thing, leaving Logan with a single box to carry up after him. “That was the last of it! Oh, are these books?! You read a lot?”  
“I read fairly often, yes.”  
Roman dropped the last box in front of the bookshelf. “What kinds do you read?”  
“I read lots of informational books, and occasionally a sci-fi or non-fiction novel.”  
“Oh. I like fantasy and romance… awkward…”  
After a silent moment, Logan spoke up. “Would it be customary to go upstairs and greet our housemate?”  
“Eh… He seemed pretty reclusive in the chats. Would he want us bothering him?”  
“That is a fair point…”  
Before they could say anything else they heard footsteps racing up the stairs and a cheerful voice called out. “Hey everyone!” The man’s head popped into the room. “There you are! Oh oh wait, lemme guess!” He looked between the two and finally pointed. “You’re Logan?” He nodded, and the new man squealed with excitement. “I’m Patton. And then you’re Roman? And- oh, where’s Virgil?!”  
“I believe he is in his bedroom.”  
“Come on, let’s go say hi!”  
“Uh, I don’t know if…”  
But Patton was already out of the room, racing up the stairs. Reluctantly, they followed him. On the third floor, they followed Patton up to the mausoleum gates the man had for doors and Patton knocked. No answer. “Hm… Wonder if he’s busy… Just one more try!” Patton knocked again and this time the doors opened, revealing a ghastly pale boy with dark rings around both red eyes. The whites of his eyes were solid black, and his ears were pointed backward.  
“Uh, hi?” He took out his earbuds.  
Patton grinned and held out a hand. “Hey! I’m Patton! And this is Logan and Roman!”  
“Uh… okay? Hi.” He raised an eyebrow and deliberately didn’t shake the outstretched hand.  
Patton wasn’t deterred in the slightest. “I was thinking maybe we should all get dinner together later! To get to know each other some! Are you up for it?”  
“Uh… Didn’t we already kinda do the whole introduction thing in the chat room and stuff?”  
“Well, yeah, but it’s hard to get to know someone just over a chat room, right? So? You’ll come?”  
“Uh… I guess so. As long as we go late.” Before anyone could respond, he closed the doors, sticking his earbuds back in. He was not looking forward to this dinner. Why had he agreed?! The symptoms were starting to get worse… He’d started to feel really hungry as soon as he’d seen his new roommates. And worst yet… the skinny man looked… appetizing… he couldn’t say why, but he wanted… something… from him. He shook his head and groaned, then beat his head on the wall once. He was fine. He was fine. It was nothing. He was a perfectly normal guy… who just happened to have black and red eyes, and pointed ears, and… He sighed. Maybe he should do some more research on vampires. Again.  
Patton grinned as he went back downstairs with the other two. Roman glanced back nervously. “That guy kinda creeps me out…”  
“How come? I thought he looked nice!”  
“Nice?! Did you not see the black and red eyes?! And the black all around his eyes and all over his face, and the ears! Those ears.. are not… normal! Normal ears are not that pointy…”  
“Oh. Guess I hadn’t noticed. But… I think, so what? He seemed nice anyway. Maybe he was just tired.”  
“Being tired doesn’t turn half your face black!”  
“Well, even if he does just look like that, I don’t see the harm in looking a little odd. He might be self-conscious about it…”  
Roman shrugged. “Still, something about him… I just don’t trust him… Just don’t be surprised if something happens, okay?”  
The three of them stopped downstairs in the common sitting area, where Logan continued the conversation. “I don’t believe there is any reason to think things about a person until there is proof. So for the moment, I myself am indifferent about him. About the both of you as well, for that matter.”  
Patton smiled awkwardly. “Well, that’s a good way of thinking about it! I think… Uh, anyway! I gotta get my stuff, so talk later?”  
Logan nodded briskly. “Later. I must leave to return the moving truck I rented to the nearest company.”  
“Oh, wait! If you wait I could bring my stuff in quick and then we could bring our trucks back together!”  
“I suppose that is a possibility, although I don’t see the point in driving out at the same time. We’ll have to be in separate vehicles, anyway.”  
“We could put each other on speakerphone! That way the ride won’t be as boring, since we have to go all the way to San Myshuno anyway.”  
Roman looked between them. “Oh! Can I come too? It sounds like an excellent bonding experience!”  
Patton grinned. “Sure! You can ride with me!”  
“Sounds fun! Oh, and we can get lunch in the big city too!” Grinning, he turned to Logan. “You’re coming, right?”  
“Um… I suppose I can, yes…”  
“Awesome! Then let’s go get your stuff in! Patton, right?”  
Patton nodded and they walked out to the moving truck. “Thanks for the help! I have been so impatient for today, but kinda nervous t the same time, ya know?”  
“Yeah, me too! I’ve admittedly been really nervous. So, what are we moving first?”  
Patton unlatched the lock and slid the door open. “I don’t think it matters. Though I have the smallest room, so maybe we should move the big stuff first?”  
Roman nodded, offering a quick salute. “Aye-aye, Captain! Let’s move the bed first, that’s the biggest. You wanna get the bedposts?”  
Patton nodded and dug them out. “Sure thing! Meet you up there!” He went back inside, carrying the four (admittedly heavy) bedposts in outstretched arms.  
Roman watched him go, then turned and carefully managed the bedframe out, picking it up and carrying it in after him. He paused in the entryway and glanced over to where Logan was sitting now in the main sitting area. Logan immediately looked away. He’d been watching.  
Roman chuckled to himself and went upstairs with the bedframe. Patton’s bedroom was at the end of the hallway right beside the stairs so he had to maneuver the bedframe around the corner, but once he got that done he just had to turn it on its side and it fit right in through the doorway that Patton had left open for him. He made sure Patton was out of the way and turned the frame back upright. “There! The bed is in!”  
Patton shook his hands and squealed. “Oh, I can’t wait to unpack all my stuff and get settled! I’m so excited! I can already picture exactly where I want everything!”  
Roman laughed. “Well let’s go get the rest then!”  
Patton nodded and followed him back downstairs. “You got that whole thing up by yourself?”  
“Yup!”  
“Oh! You’re okay, right? It wasn’t too heavy? I’m sorry, do you need a break? You don’t have to keep helping!”  
“No! Trust me, I’m fine. Wasn’t heavy at all!”  
“Well, if you’re sure…”  
Nearly thirty minutes later, they were carrying the last few boxes into Patton’s room. Roman grinned in satisfaction as he looked at the tall stack of boxes against the wall. “You may have the smallest bedroom, but you clearly have the most stuff!”  
Patton laughed. “Yup, that’s me! I collect stuff.” Roman was curious as to what kind of stuff someone would collect that smelled so odd, but he didn’t want to be rude by asking. “Alright! Can you go tell Logan we’re done? I wanna go make sure Virgil doesn’t wanna come with.”  
“Alright, but I seriously doubt he will…”  
“I know. I just still wanna ask.” Roman shrugged and they headed out, splitting up at the stairs as Roman went down and Patton went up. Patton walked across the small room and into the short hallway, stopping in front of the mausoleum gates. He knocked. He heard shuffling immediately and waited patiently as seconds turned to minutes and finally one of the huge doors opened and Virgil his third roommate peaked out. “Hi, Virgil! Me and Logan are about to head out to San Myshuno to return the trucks we used, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with.”  
“I rented a trailer and I already turned it in.”  
“Oh. Well, Roman was coming too. He’s riding with me, and we were gonna get lunch out in the city! Wanna come for lunch?”  
“I’m good… But… thanks anyway. I guess.”  
“Oh. Okay! See you later then!”  
“Sure.” The door closed.  
Patton had to admit he was a little disappointed. But whatever reason he had for not wanting to come was his own business. He decided not to overthink it and went downstairs to meet the other two, who were waiting on the front porch outside. “Hey, guys! I’m here! Virgil said he’s passing on this one, so it’s just us three!”  
Roman shrugged. “Thought so.”


End file.
